I Want a Mom
by sailorkagome91
Summary: Takes place after the S season before the SuperS season.Chibi-Usa has just recieved a letter that she must stay in the past from her mother. Crushed she begins to cry.Someone hears her though. She won't be alone anymore.so usag will raise her now
1. i want a mom

Want a Mom

Greetings! I'm sailorkagome91 and a big thanks Goddess of Passion for letting me use your story

The song I want a mom is sung by Cyndi Lauper its hers I don't want it! Nor do I own Sailor moon… Wouldn't mind having that though.

The song is in **~bold~ **not to get confused

Italics are used when the character is thinking to themselves.

Enjoy! If you have a second Read and Review! Please!

Chibi-Usa sniffled once again rereading the letter she received stating she needed to stay in the Past for more training. Angrily she threw it at the door. Then she started to cry.

Usagi having heard the sound of a time portal opening went to Chibi-Usa's room. She heard the little girl crying. "…Oh Chibi-Usa…" Usagi whispered unsure what to do. She knocked once then went to sit beside the child.

Chibi-Usa barely noticed Usagi sitting next to her until the older girl began to rub her back. Not caring for her pride she clung to Usagi and cried.

_**I want a mom that will last forever, I want a Mom to make it all better~**_

Usagi held the little girl cooing to her. "It's alright Usagi…I'm here." Chibi-Usa just held closer and cried harder. Finally she was able to get 4 words out.

"They… Don't… Want… Me!" She started bawling again. Usagi shifted the little girl onto her lap and rocked her.

_**~I want A mom that will last forever, I want a mom who will love me whatever~**_

Chibi-Usa stopped crying after a few minutes and was able to explain the letter. She looked up at the older girl's face to see she looked angry. Chibi-Usa shivered hoping it wasn't at her.

Usagi was completely annoyed… No annoyed was too nice of a word she was furious with her future self! _So she needs more training! _Usagi thought to herself. _Why not let her come home for a little while then send her back? _

Chibi-Usa saw Usagi shake her head then set her back on the bed. With a loving smile she pulled Chibi-Usa's slippers and socks off before helping her get dressed for bed.

Usagi smiled then held out a hand to the lonely little girl. "Come on sweetheart. Come sleep with me tonight." Usagi smiled as the small hand gripped hers.

_**I want a Mom to take my hand, and make me feel like a holiday. ~**_

Chibi-Usa followed Usagi into her room and turned around as the older teen got ready for bed. She peeked over to see Usagi holding the letter from Neo Queen Serenity as she patted the bed.

Usagi waited hopeful as Chibi-Usa slowly walked over looked up at Usagi then got into bed. _I'm going to have to discuss this with the girls later she's only a little girl she needs to be home!_

Chibi-Usa almost smiled as Usagi tucked her into bed with a stuffed animal… Almost.

_**~A Mom to tuck me in at night, and chase the monsters away. ~**_

Usagi got a story book from her book case and settled in next to the little girl. She opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time…" She could see Chibi-Usa still upset clinging to the stuffed bunny. Usagi carefully undid her hair from their odangos and stroked the child's beautiful pink hair as she read. "And they lived happily ever after…"

Chibi-Usa looked up tears still in her eyes. "Usagi?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Usagi answered gently seeing a little girl fidget a bit.

"Will you sing to me?" She asked in a tiny voice her Ruby eyes looking into Usagi's crystal blue ones begging.

Usagi smiled. "Hai…"

_**~I want a Mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. ~**_

Usagi smiled down at the sleeping little girl she curled up to her. "I love you Chibi-Usa. She turned off the light and shut her eyes.

A few hours later Chibi-Usa sat up and screamed. She had woken from a nightmare.

Usagi jolted awake and grabbed Chibi-Usa to her as the little girl began crying anew.

"Shhh it's alright… I'm here Usagi."

_**~And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. ~**_

Usagi rocked Chibi-Usa until she had fallen back to sleep. Kissing her sweaty brow she wiped the final tears away then curled back around her.

Chibi-Usa in her sleep cuddled closer and held to Usagi's hand. Usagi looked at the tiny hand holding hers and wondered why she had never noticed how small it truly was.

"…Don't worry Punkin I'm here." Was the final thing Usagi thought before sleep over took her again.

_**~Oh, I want A Mom that will last forever; I want a Mom to make it all better. ~**_

Usagi woke up the next morning before Chibi-Usa and gently shifted away from her. The sleeping child flailed a moment before hugging to the stuffed bunny. Usagi smiled then crept downstairs to see the kitchen empty and everyone gone. There was a note on the fridge with an envelope.

_Usagi, Poppa and I are spending the weekend at my Onee-San's beach house. Unfortunately it's adults only. Don't worry about Shingo he's staying with Ryo-Kun. Here's 10000 yen to feed you and Chibi-Usa. Love Momma_

Usagi looked to Luna who was lapping at a bowl of cream. "Can you tell the others we need to have a meeting tomorrow?"

Luna nodded she had seen how upset Chibi-Usa was but hadn't known what to do. She was feeling very proud of Usagi right now. She watched the teen… No the young woman start to fix pancakes.

Chibi-Usa woke to the smell and wondered down stairs to see Usagi cooking.

"Go get dressed sweetheart its pancakes." Usagi smiled at the still sad little girl. "Only you and me this weekend… Don't worry." She smiled as the little girl once again attempted a smile before going to get dressed.

_**~I want a Mom that will last forever; I want a Mom that will love me whatever, forever. ~**_

Chibi-Usa came back down stairs and began to eat a large breakfast. Usagi smiled watching her enjoy the pancakes and juice. "Do you want more juice Usagi?" She asked gently.

Chibi-Usa nodded wondering why Usagi kept calling her Usagi but she wasn't going to let it bother her right now. Usagi was taking care of her… That was what mattered to this 8 year old girl.

A little while later Usagi and Chibi-Usa wash the dishes from breakfast together.

"…Chibi-Usa… You know… I'm here for you right? You don't need to be scared… I won't leave.

Chibi-Usa simply stared up at the teen before crying again. A plate dropped as she held tight to her future mother.

_**~And when she says to me, she will always be there, to watch and protect me; I don't have to be scared. ~**_

Usagi clutches the little girl to herself for a few moments then smiles. "Go watch TV for a little bit Usagi. I'll finish up."

Chibi-Usa nods and let's go of Usagi and goes into the living room and turns on Rugrats she settles down on the floor to watch the movie.

Usagi has just finished cleaning up the broken plate when she hears Chibi-Usa sniffling again she quickly throws it away and goes to see Chibi-Usa is crying over a song in the movie.

Usagi smiles sadly and scoops her up to let her cry. "I will always love you… My Usagi..." She gently whispered in her ear as the child's arms snake around her neck.

_**~Oh, and when she says to me, I will always love you, I won't need to worry 'Cause I'll know that it's true. ~**_

Usagi sat down holding Chibi-Usa and watched the rest of the movie with the little girl snuggled on her lap. "See the movie had a good ending didn't it?"

Chibi-Usa nods wondering why she didn't push Usagi away. She just couldn't.

Usagi set her down and went to start her homework. Chibi-Usa tried watching some more TV but after about 30 minutes gave up. She headed back upstairs to go see if she could find a coloring book or something but stopped outside Usagi's room.

_I'm being silly! I'm a big girl… but… _"Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asks walking into the room."

Usagi looked up from her math homework. "What is it Sweetheart?"

Chibi-Usa shifted from one foot to the other then swallowed hard. "…I'm lonely." She was pleasantly surprised when Usagi quickly glanced at her home work then smiled.

"Well let's fix that… Let's go to the park!"

_**~I want a Mom when I get Lonely, Who will take the time to play. ~**_

Chibi-Usa finally smiles and runs to get her shoes on. Usagi smiles at she glances at her unfinished home work. "Well… I might get detention but this once. I think it'll be worth it!"

Usagi races after the little girl stopping only long enough to put her shoes on and lock the door. She smiles happily as Chibi-Usa grasps her hand.

"Come on Usagi lets go!" The little girl was excited she loved the park!

Usagi raced with Chibi-Usa laughing and not caring how it looked. They reached the park and Usagi helped Chibi-Usa into a swing and pushed her. The 8 year squealed.

"Higher! I wanna feel like I'm flying!"

Usagi smiled and pushed her higher her smile growing at the content look on Chibi-Usa's face.

_**~A Mom who can be a friend, and find a rainbow when it's grey. ~**_

After a couple hours of hard playing Chibi-Usa was half asleep when they got home. Usagi attempted to tuck her into her own bed when Chibi-Usa clung to her.

"…Don leave me…" She whimpered.

Usagi held her close and carried her back into her room and tucked her under her rabbit and moon comforter stroking her hair and singing.

_**~I want a Mom to read me stories, and sing a lullaby. ~**_

Usagi smiled as she fell asleep she turned back to homework and got back to work. She had just finished her Math and was starting on her History when Chibi-Usa began screaming.

Usagi quickly got up and held the terrified little girl to her until she woke up.

Chibi-Usa moaned as she felt loving arms around her. She cried.

The dream had been the same she had returned home and her mother had turned her away. Telling her she was better off in the past.

She began to cry as the comforting arms just held her. Soon she was able to make out Usagi's voice cooing to her.

_**~And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry. ~**_

Chibi-Usa finally was able to settle back down but sat next to Usagi as she did her homework wanting to feel her comfort.

Usagi frowned as the phone rang. "Now what…" She mumbled and picked it up to hear a familiar voice.

"Mamo-Chan!"

Mamoru held the phone away from his ear at his girlfriend's high pitched squeal. "Hi Usako I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner and to a movie."

Usagi was about to say Yes! When… She glanced over at where Chibi-Usa was sitting staring at her. She smiled.

"Sorry Mamo-Chan not tonight."

Mamoru blinked on the other end. "Alright Usako… Another time?"

Usagi nodded "Definitely bye Love!"

Chibi-Usa looked up as Usagi hung up the phone. "Why'd you do that I thought you'd wanna go out with Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi sat back down. "Not tonight. For one I need to finish my homework and for two. I thought we'd watch the next Rugrats movie and have pizza!"

Chibi-Usa giggled and hugged Usagi tight finally getting it finally truly understanding. Whether she was in the future or the Past her mom wanted her… She always wanted her.

"I love you Mommy." Chibi-Usa said to Usagi before hugging her tight.

Usagi felt tears in her eyes as she hugged her tight. "I love you Usagi, I always will!"

_**~I want a Mom, I want a Mom, I want a Mom that lasts forever. I want a Mom, I want a Mom that lasts forever, I want a Mom that lasts forever. ~ **_

A/N

This is the firsy chapter to my story and a big thanks to Goddess of Passion for letting me use your oneshot for my story now there is going to be Neo Queen Serenity bashing and may be Mamoru C./Darien S./Tuxedo Kamen bashing later on I don't know yet on I want to make in this fic I want usage to be with some one else trust me it will turn out good if not I will redo it to make it work and sailor moom was my very first anime I everd watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next morning **

Usagi woke up the before Chibi-Usa and gently shifted away from her. The sleeping child flailed a moment before hugging to the stuffed bunny. Usagi smiled then crept downstairs to the kitchen and starts to make breakfast Chibi-Usa woke to the smell and wondered down stairs to see Usagi cooking.

"Go get dressed sweetheart its pancakes." Usagi smiled at her daughter. " Chibi-Usa smiles and runs up stares to get dressed as she dose that Luna comes in "Usagi I informed the scouts they will be here at 2:00pm" " thank u Luna" replied Usagi. '_I_ _wonder what the scouts will think when I tell them about what happen to nights ago and what the letter said.' she thought _as she put the last of the pancakes on the plate and went to the fridge and got milk for Luna and juice as she did that Chibi-Usa came downstairs, dressed Usagi turned and pointed to the table and Usagi says "when your done breakfast we will go to the park for a bit till 2:00pm sweetie." Chibi-Usa "smiles okay mommy." as they ate Usagi smiles "Do you want more juice Usagi?" She asked.

Chibi-Usa nodded a little while later, Usagi and Chibi-Usa wash the dishes from breakfast together. No miss haps like yesterday everything going smoothly as Usagi and Chibi-Usa got done with the dishes and puts them all away Usagi turns to Chibi-Usa then smiles.

"Go watch TV for a little bit Usagi I need to go shower and when I get out we will go to the park." Chibi-Usa smiles and goes to the living room as Usagi climbs the stairs thinking about what Neo Queen Serenity wrote to her daughter _the nerve on me for what I did._

'_**flashback**__**' **_Usagi is sitting on her bed reading the note Chibi-Usa gave to her it readied '_dear small lady if u get this note I regretfully have to say you are to weak to come back home. I will not have a weak daughter as a princess of Crystal Tokyo you will go to the past and stay there until you are strong and I deem fit to u come home sign your Neo Queen Serenity. '__**end flash back' **__** '**__Dam that bitch, does being a queen get to my head and have to tell my own kid she is weak. Well no more, she wont go back to the future she will stay here with me I will raise her I may be 15 but I'm her dam mother I will raise her.' thought Usagi _

Usagi puts the last of her clothes on after getting out of the shower and looks at the clock "hum its 10:30 if we go now we can be there until 1:30 then come back for the meeting" Usagi said to her self as she walk down the stairs and see Chibi-Usa watching TV "Usagi u want to go to the park now" Chibi-Usa said okay mommy lets got smiles and runs to get her shoes on. Usagi smiles at she glances at her unfinished home work.

Usagi races after the little girl stopping only long enough to put her shoes on and lock the door. She smiles happily as Chibi-Usa grasps her hand.

"Come on Usagi lets go!" The little girl was excited she loved the park!

Usagi raced with Chibi-Usa laughing and not caring how it looked. They reached the park and Usagi helped Chibi-Usa into a swing and pushed her. The 8 year squealed.

"Higher! I wanna feel like I'm flying!"

Usagi smiled and pushed her higher her smile growing at the content look on Chibi-Usa's face. After a couple hours of hard playing Chibi-Usa was half asleep when they got home. "now Usagi lets put in bed for a nap now okay sweetie and when u wake up later I will take u out to dinner just to two of use" "okay mommy" replied a very tired and sleepy Chibi-Usa and went to into her own bed and tucked her in. and I looked at the clock _hum 1:45 I got 15 mins till the scouts get here i am going to needs__ami's help she the computer geek of the group and I will need a to make a birth certificate and stuff I am not going to let her down I will give the love she needs' _though Usagi.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there guys sorry for the wait this past week been bad a friend of the family past away and last night I fell off my deck and twisted my ankle badly it hurts to walk and the and constant road blocks I keep getting

And I am mostly going to be using the English version names but

And here is a short preview its like 5:30 am im going to bed to tired to finish the rest will be don by to nigh to tomorrow but I need your help my chapter his name is James is going to be pared with chibi usg what should James age be he going to a a couple years old the here should his age be 10 or 13 years old please tell me as I said the rest will be done

**Chapter three**

_hum 1:45 I got 15 mins till the scouts get here i am going to needs ami's help she the computer geek of the group and I will need a to make a birth certificate and stuff I am not going to let her down I will give the love she needs' _though Usagi. As she sat on the couch she so deep in though that she didn't notice that she fell a sleep. "Hey Meatball head wake up " Rei yelled at her as Rei shakes her awake as the rest of the scouts looked on as they came in through the door. "huh what dam it Rei couldn't see that I was taking a nap and what are u doing here u early" usagi said. "dam meatball head u forgot all ready" Rei said then all of a suddenly it hit her like a brick wall '_that's right the meeting I must of fell a sleep waiting for them.' _"o sorry guys I forgot I called a meeting its been a long day I been with Chibi-Usa all day that girl can make anyone tiered after what we did today" usagi replied. "huh what I though Chibi-Usa went home 2 days ago when and why she back" mina replied shocked so were the rest of the scouts at they all saw her leave 2 days ago. "Yeah that's why a called a scout meeting about and Ami I am going to need your help with some stuff since u are the best I know" replied Usagi. Ami blushes "thanks usagi" "what do u need her help with and not to be rude Usagi but why is chibi usg back I though her mother wanted her home." Said Lita as she did Usagi got a dark look on her face ill be right back "I need to go to my room and get the note from her so called mother sent back with her u all have to read it and see why I need help" usagi says. "hey shouldn't Darien be here to he is her father after all" Rei said "o shit u right can some one call him please and tell him to get here fast as he can please" usagi said as she climbed up the stairs to her room as she opened her door quietly she looked at her bed and sees her daughter knocked out like a light. '_it must be from all the fun we had to day I bet I have done more stuff with her here the future me has done with her I made a promise to my self I am going to raise her and this my first step to it. Now were did I put that note dam it .' usage though as she was looking for the note quietly_

**D****own stairs**

"Luna I have to ask u something why did usagi looked mad when I ask why Chibi-Usa is back" Lita asked. Yeah why did she get the look for" Rei asked Luna rembered how upset Chibi-Usa was but hadn't known what to do. She was feeling very proud of Usagi right now. "I don't know girls I rember two nights ago when Chibi-Usa came back I rember hearing her crying when I came in her room girls usagi was all readying trying to come her down she was telling her she was here for her and some other words I couldn't here what she said. But Im very proud of Usagi right now. i watched the young woman she has be come and I so proud of her" said a very happy Luna. the rest of the scouts looked at here in all they all had one though threw there mind '_this is the same girl that use to cry a lot and freaked out a lot and dream about boys and food and plays video games.' _"o shit we need to call Darien and tell him to come over" Rei said o crap right the scouts said "right"

**Up stairs**

'_Were is it the dam thing a ha found u stupid note why dint I think to looking the back of my math book stupid why did I put it there to begin with.' _Usagi though she looks at the bed again an see chibi sleeping peacefully still she wakes over and gives her a kiss on her forehead. _sleep tight 'Punkin cuss after to night u will have a mother that will love u not send u away to train or something like that now to get down stairs and show the girls an Darien the note I got 2 days ago.' _

**D****own stairs**

"Hey guys I fond the letter stupid thing was hiding in my math book" Usagi said. "That's great girl now we can see what it says" mina said happy okay

Cliff hangers got to love them lol don't worry ill start chapter for after tomorrow its going to be crazy PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID PLEASE and here a vote for James's age

WHAT SHOULD HIS AGE BE

10

12

13

Witch u think for his age and he is a chacter I made for and x men story but lost interest in it but he will have his parents there are gambit and rouge from the 90's x men please vote on his age


	4. meet the Le beaus

_Welcome Back Kitsune_

_**Sailorkagome91: Yeah the baka is back **_

_**Kitsune : Yup and now your readers can have some real fun!**_

_**Hinata: YE-YEAH !**_

_**Sailorkagome91: who the heck invited you two**_

_**Kitsune : no one I invited us**_

_**Kagome : leave this is James's thing**_

_**Hinata : wanna go bitch, -punches kagome in the face-**_

_**Kagome : Yeah! , damn you slut -attacks-**_

_**Sailorkagome91: damn it, catfight!**_

_**Kitsune: Shit! -didn't go as planned , it went better!-**_

_**Now on to the story….**_

_**And this chapter I changed chibi usg to Rini and the same with usagi is now Serena **_

_**Down stairs**_

_"Hey guys I fond the letter stupid thing was hiding in my math book" Serena said. _

_"That's great girl now we can see what it says" mina said happy_

"_okay sweet let me see it" Rei said as she grabbed it and read it "wh wh what is this this has to be fake u cant be serious please Serena tell me this is fake" Rei looked at the note "wit im sorry ray its real she had when she got here to days ago what got u crying and freaked out Rei here mina read it and u will se why im crying and freaking out mina ami and Lita each read the letter by the time there were all done they were crying they had one thing to say " Usagi explained_

_What the fuck is wrong with her she not weak she's a little girl who needs her parents more then ever. _the scouts thought in union.

"Serena I have one thing to say what is wrong with your future self" Rei said the rest looked at her to.

"I don't know guys I want to do nothing but go there and beat the shit out of me and find out what made me that way. ami will u help me now I need to get all her stuff top get cus tomorrow I need to go register her for school" Serena said. "Serena I will help bit it will take me a few hours cus it will take time to hack in the state man frame but it will be done in the mean time u girls want to do something while im doing this". Ami said as she got on her laptop

hum like what "hey guy I brought over the New Sailor V game we're all in it now!" Mina exclaimed pulling it out of her bag.

"Oh good I just got the new system so we can all play!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well go get it," Mina said.

"I make us some food "Lita said heading into the kitchen and dragging "okay ill head up stairs to get it and see if my daughter is still out like a light" Serena went up to the room to get the consol and when she walked in she saw Rini waking up. Usagi "hey there sweetie did u have a good nap "yawn yes I did mommy what time is it" Rini said as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes

"its 3:30 sweetie now u want to come down stairs and play sailor v game with us" yeah mommy I like that but um can we go back to the park later again shore sweet heart ill do what ever I takes to make u happy '_and show that future selfish asshole of me in the future me who's a better mom' _. and Rini we going to school

tomorrow and register u again okay sweet okay mommy Serena poked around in her closet before grabbing the game system and several remotes.

now come usagi lets go play

Down stairs

The girls had hook the system up ami was working on the computer trying to get the stuff done for usagi an chibi

Here Rini u can play with mine cus im a little busy doing stuff for your mom Grab her controller from her bag," Ami said always the nice one. Rini did and plugged her controller in and soon she fighting along side all of them.

Later at the park

I skipped the dinner scene do to my computer had crashed like 6 times i think and I don't wait to type it again

They reached the park and Serena and Rini get there its 5:30 now Rini we will be here looks over and see's a 10 year old boy on the swing set he has brown hair blue eyes but what caught her eyes was is hair it had white in it witch was odd but also caught her eyes he was sad and lonely we see Rini walking over to the boy "hey there why are u lonely"

"huh" the boy looks up "well im new here my parents had to move from new York cus of something idk but no one wants to play with me they call me a freak cus of my hair" the boy said sadly in a southern accent

"that's not right but u want to be my friend I have no ether." The boy looked happy at this "my name is James Le beau im 10 years old an I just moved here from New York"

"that's a nice name and my name is Serena Tsukino or Rini so not to get confused with my mother over there" she pointed to her mother on the bench smiling at her

"Wow u mother looks real young" James said "yes that cus she is" Rini "wow that's cool hey Rini want to go play tag" shore James but your hit yelled a happy Rini as she tag him and ran and James ran after her

We see a guy that stands 6 foot with a brown trench coat with a red shirt on and black pants and black boots but his eye will catch your Atchison were your eyes are normally white are black with red pupils and he had reddish brown hair that went to his back the litt bit near the middle in a pony tale

'_well looking here James made a friend here maybe it was a good idea to move here well better call Marie an tell her I found him' _

"Hey Chère over here I found him" a man yelled "coming sugar and it better be him he's in big trouble when i get him for running off" replied the mysterious women. As she walk in the scène. She has brown hair like James and has the same white in her hair but her hole top is white were James has a few strips in his hair she has blue eyes just like James.

She stands 5,7 with a nice figure she has on black heel boots dark blue jeans and a green shirt with a brown leather jacket on with a yellow x on each shoulder.

"Now Remy were is his he" asked Marie ask her husband Remy only smiled at this "Remy u got two seconds to tell me were he…" "tag your it James what no im not get back here Rini hahahah" "huh what the" Marie looks over and see James playing with a girl with pink hair "he seem happy huh Chère" "yeah he dose swap rat that he dose" Marie replied as she watched James playing with the girl "well Logan was right Japan is a good place to move too I rather have James here then back in New York being pick on cus of his hair an accent he has from me". Marie said a little said as she watched James playing in laughing the first time in over 2 years.

"I know Chère we been moving a lot and now we finally found a place to down an live are life."

"Beside Chère I heard a rumor that there are monsters an stuff here we get to fight them. Now come let him play and I see a seat open by that girl over there she must be the pink hair girl sister since they have similar hair style now come Hun lets sit down" Remy said as they stared to walk to the bench "Hi there maam do u mind if we sit here to". Marie ask in her southern accent when this happen Serena jumped a little an looked at the couple an smiled "while shore my name Serena what's your guys names" Serena said.

"My names is Marie Le beau and this is my husband Remy Le beau and that are son James Le Beau playing over there with your sister right." Marie said as she an remedy sat down o she isn't my sister huh what do u mean Serena sherry she your sister she looks like you an she has your hair style Remy pointing out the facts _'me an my big mouth all well I will have to strait this soon any way people will know she my daughter' _Serena thought "okay the truth is she not my little sister at all really she's my daughter I gave birth to her" and her name is Serena Tsukino or Rini so not to get confused with me" Serena said.

Now Marie and Remy started in shock here is a girl that appears to be 16 year old with a girl that is 8 years old "um Serena did I hear u right hen u said she was your child an how old are the two of u" Marie ask still in disbelieve. "Yes I did and im 16 and she 7 turning 8 in a few months" Serena said hoping they buy that. "okay so u had to be around ten when u had her" Remy asked yeah "I did Remy right on my birth day she was my birth day present to me" Serena said laughing at the last part okay so were u guys from by the way Serena asked changing the subject

"Why we are from New York were we just move here a few days ago an finally got settled in and it seem James took of when we told him not too Remy said "I see did u guy move in to the Juuban district serene asked yeah we did but I haven't had the time to take James and get him registered for school Marie said that's when Serena though of something "hey why don't I take James for u guys I am going tomorrow to register Rini for school I can take James with me l take him too if you like." Serena said hoping to help them out as she looks over she see James and Rini lying down on the grass tired out from playing. Marie an Remy look at the two kids lying down in the grass next toe ach other

"Sure and thank u Serena an I hope are kids stay as friend" Serena looks over "don't worry Marie I got the feeling there be real close an don't ask I got a good feeling about it trust me". BOOM! Serena Remy and Marie looked up the sky was getting darker and the saw thunder in the back ground "Rini" "James" come in we got to leave there a storm coming in Marie and Serena said at the same time." "okay mom" they said at the same time too as they came in to there parents James saw his mother wanted to say something "James listen Serena said she will tae u to school with her and Rini tomorrow get u register school cay sweaty" okay mom James said as he smiled and waved as they left for home.

**Later at home mid night**

Serena jumped twice under her covers as the storm started. After yet another day at the park getting the scouts help and Rini making a new friend including her self making two new friends with the Le beau family and was tired out from today , but now she couldn't sleep with a thunder storm going on. A flash of lighting passed by and than it was over for the time being and Serena was able to settle down for sleep along side Luna. When the thunder storm started all over again she didn't notice to Luna's happiness. Rini however who was sleep in her room was a woke her with fright.

"Mama," Rini cried. Before she had just ran into her mothers room and her mother would stay up for as long as Rini did while comforting her.

BOOM!

"Ahh!" Rini ran out of her room to mother's room and stopped before she opened the door There was a flash of lighting and a bit of shaking as lighting hit near the house. Rini jumped and ran into Serena's room and crawled into bed with her. She wiggled herself into Serena's arms and shook with fright.

"What the, whose in my bed?" Serena asked sleepily. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled again. Serena jumped now scared too. She hugged Rini in just whimpered.

"mama are you scared too?" Rini asked tentatively as rain splattered onto the window. Something in Rini's voice made her fears not so bad as she began to focus on the child in her arms.

"Not anymore now that your here," Serena replied sitting up and wrapping the blanket around both of them. Luna continued to sleep now oblivious to them.

"Serena, you won't let it hurt me will you?" Rini asked as Serena wiped her tears

"No, sweet heart of course not, and besides you forget Sailor Jupiter controls the thunder and lighting, I bet she's making sure it keeps away from us right now," Serena said.

Soon Rini drifted to sleep. Serena kissed her forehead and laid her down right beside her before spreading the blanket over them both and joining her in the dream world

**Finely after 3 months an 6 computer crashes and the story being missing for month later don't ask I was wondering were it went then out of no were I found it last week witch was weird as hell cus I keep them in one spot an well all of them were missing **

**And as is stand this is going to be a James/Rini paring so please review please **


	5. need help

Hi there my loyal readers I need your help baldy how do I tell Serena earth parents about Rini being her daughter to them so if u guys have any ideas or thought please tell me an help me out that's u all sailorkagome91


End file.
